


Shower

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Hinata, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Fucking on the carpet, Hinata is a SLUT, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Kageyama, a lot of teasing, explicit - Freeform, fucking against the wall, jerking off, lots of dirty talk, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: OR Kageyama and Hinata get soapy...(Literally just shower sex)





	Shower

"Hey," said Kageyama to his smaller boyfriend, Hinata, "you still coming to my place after practice?"

"Yep!" Hinata cheered, "I'm excited! I don't get to go to your place that often."

"Yeah..." Kageyama winked, "and the best part is, my parents won't be home."

Hinata stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Kageyama angrily, "No, Kageyama."

"What?"

"Don't you 'what' me! The answer is no."

"What're you talking about?"

Hinata grabbed Kageyama by the ear and dragged him down to his height, "No sex."

"What?!"

"You heard me!" Hinata crossed his arms, "You're failing English and that's unacceptable. We are going to study tonight and only study."

Kageyama scrunched his eyes angrily, spluttering, "B-But--"

"No 'buts'!" Hinata stated firmly, "I mean it, Kageyama. We are only studying tonight."

Kageyama looked away and crossed his eyebrows. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama, practically forcing his taller boyfriend to lean down. Hinata kissed his cheek and Kageyama sighed as he returned the hug. The pulled apart, not wanting to attract too much attention.

"I'll see you at practice, okay?" Hinata stated quietly.

"Hm." 

Hinata frowned a little, gripping his bag a little tighter as he turned and walked away from Kageyama, returning back inside the school. Kageyama sighed, bending over and picking up his lunch box and bag. He rubbed his face in frustration as he followed suit and walked back into the school.

***

Hinata watched closely as Kageyama began to gulp down water from his water bottle. Sweat ran down the sides of his head and water dripped down his chin and over his adam's apple. Hinata licked his lips and quickly looked away, blushing.

"Good work today, guys," Daichi, their team captain, said, "I'll be taking my leave now."

Hinata returned to his bag, placing his shoes inside as he pulled out his regular school shoes. He began to pull them on slowly. His mind was in another place as he put his shoes on. When he finished pulling them on, he sat on the bench for a moment and just looked down at his feet. He pulled the towel from his neck and began to gently pat at his face, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

He could hear his teammates leave one by one as they left for the night. Hinata rubbed over his face a little. Before long, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You ready?"

Hinata shrugged slightly away from Kageyama's touch as he stood. Kageyama blinked a little and pulled his hand back.

"What's wrong?" Kageyama asked.

"Nothing," Hinata lied, "I'm just a little tired is all..."

"Oh," Kageyama replied, "well..."

The two stood in silence. Hinata picked up his bag and began to walk out the door as Kageyama followed.

They walked in silence for a bit and Hinata shifted uncomfortably next to him. There was obviously something wrong, Kageyama thought. Normally on any other day, Hinata was slowly reaching for his hand and blabbering on about his day. But today he was quiet.

"Hinata--"

"Ah!" Hinata said, speeding up. He had spotted Kageyama's house. Kageyama sighed lowly and went after Hinata. He walked up the steps as his boyfriend leaned his bike against the wall, facing the wall and not looking at his taller boyfriend. Kageyama noticed and watched him as he fumbled to unlock the door to his house. 

When they stepped in, Hinata went in first. They slipped off their shoes.

"I'll go grab us some drinks," Kageyama said. Hinata didn't answer. "You can head to the living room if you want."

"...Okay..."

Kageyama paused and grabbed Hinata's arm, "Hinata--"

"I-I'll go!" Hinata squeaked and shook from Kageyama's grip as he ran to the living room. Hurt, Kageyama lowered his hand and slowly made his way to the kitchen to make tea. Once the tea tray was ready, Kageyama made his way to the living room where Hinata was sitting on the floor, wedged between the couch and coffee table as he hugged his bag on his lap. Kageyama placed the tea in front of him and sat down next to his boyfriend.

Kageyama looked at him. Hinata noticed from the corner of his eye and looked away. Kageyama snickered, grabbing Hinata's chin.

"W-What?" Hinata squeaked.

"I want a kiss."

"Huh?" 

Kageyama leaned in a bit. Hinata bent away.

"Kageyama," he stated firmly.

"What's wrong?" Kageyama asked, clearly disappointed and a little crushed.

"Um..." Hinata replied, gulping, "can I take a shower? I'm sweaty from practice..."

"Oh." Kageyama said in surprise, "Uh, yeah. I'll grab you a towel..."

They moved to the bathroom and Kageyama grabbed two towels, shutting the bathroom door.

"T-Two?"

"Yeah," Kageyama said, "I'm stinky, too. Let's just shower together."

"N-No!" Hinata squealed. Kageyama cocked his head.

"Why not? We've seen each other naked."

"That's... not it..."

Kageyama quickly got irritated, "Okay? Then why does it matter?"

"I don't want to shower with you!" Hinata argued back, still avoiding Kageyama's eyes. His taller boyfriend became angry and snapped,

"What?! Why? What's the matter with you? You've been avoiding me since practice! What the hell did I do?"

Hinata turned his back to him, "I'm... not..."

"Yeah, you are!" Kageyama yelled, "What the hell? You've been avoiding me for no reason?"

Hinata sniffed, "I don't want to tell you."

"Don't want... what?!" Kageyama responded, now more confused than ever.

He could hear his smaller boyfriend sniff more as he wiped away his tears. Kageyama's heart fell a little.

"Hey..." he said softly, "I'm sorry I yelled... but... you've been avoiding me and you won't let me kiss you and you pushed me away when I touched you and..."

"...rd..."

"Huh?"

"...rd."

"What?" Kageyama asked again, "I can't hear you--"

Hinata wailed, "I'm hard!"

Kageyama blinked, "Wha--"

"I... I was watching you when you were drinking water today after practice and..." he gulped, "and I got hard, okay? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, 'Yama, I'm so gross and I'm sorry--"

Kageyama hugged him from behind, chuckling a little in his ear.

"Don't laugh at me!" Hinata's voice cracked. Kageyama held him tighter.

"You're cute. Fuck, you're so cute I can't stand it."

"Cute...? No, I'm gross and... and I told you no sex today so I--"

Kageyama snorted, "We can get off without going all the way, you know."

Hinata covered his eyes, embarrassed, "I'm sorry..."

"Why?"

Hinata blushed, "I'm embarrassed... I got hard from watching you drink water... but you looked... really..."

"What?" Kageyama asked, becoming aroused, "What did I look like?"

"...Sexy..."

Kageyama smirked, "Let's shower together."

The smaller boy tensed a little, "But..."

Kageyama pressed his crotch against Hinata's ass, "Look," Kageyama stated, "I'm like you. This is what you do to me, too." He kissed the side of Hinata's head, "And... if you want the complete truth, I always get a little hard when I watch you jump up to spike a ball. The skin of your calves stretches back and your thighs clench and... fuck..."

Kageyama sighed, "Let's shower together, please."

"...Nothing too dirty, okay?"

Kageyama rolled his eyes, "We'll see."

"Hey--!"

The raven-haired boy stepped around Hinata to turn on the shower. He began to shed from his clothes and Hinata quickly did the same. He felt even more embarrassed as the two finally faced each other, each of them equally hard and standing proud. Tobio smiled devilishly before grabbing Hinata's face. He began to thumb at his cheeks in small circles. He knew that this time Hinata wouldn't pull away. So he leaned in and kissed him.

They both immediately closed their eyes and moaned. Hinata wrapped his arms around the top of Kageyama's back. Kageyama trailed his hand down to Hinata's waist, gripping his skin. It was still a little sticky from the sweat. Kageyama pulled away and reached a hand in the shower, testing the water. Deeming it to be warm enough, Kageyama pulled his smaller boyfriend inside with him as he shut the curtain. 

It quickly became heated, the two of them stepping under the water and kissing furiously. They were both slippery wet in no time. Kageyama opened his mouth slightly and Hinata did the same as their tongues clashed together. Kageyama bent down a little further, crushing their hips together. Hinata moaned when their dicks pressed together, rubbing wetly. His cheeks blushed a bright red, feeling embarrassed. He had been achingly hard since practice and the small friction gave him much relief.

Kageyama trailed kisses down his neck, something that Hinata loved very much. Kageyama smiled and began to suck on the crease where Hinata's shoulder and neck met. Hinata hissed a little as Kageyama continued to suck harshly, and before either of them knew it there was a big, red mark on Hinata's neck.

"There," Kageyama smiled, "Proof that you're mine."

Hinata blushed harshly and smiled back, turning away. Kageyama swept down to kiss Hinata's cheek, forehead, hair. He smelled of sweat and his hair was wetly slicked back. It made his hair look gelled back and Kageyama thought it was incredibly hot.

"Kageyama," Hinata whined, and Tobio pulled away to peck his lips again. He snaked his hand down Hinata's belly until he could feel a small patch of Hinata's pubic hair and then stopped. When Hinata whined, Kageyama pushed his hips against Hinata again, squishing his hand, before he pulled away a bit and grabbed both of their cocks in his hand. Hinata whined loudly, eyes fluttering shut. 

The taller of the two began to pump his hand up and down slowly. He gave them both a little squeeze in his hand and the two moaned. He began to work his hand up and down on their cocks, precum mixing together and then dripping down their wet bodies onto the shower floor. Kageyama continued to grip loosely on their cocks as he tugged. Hinata gripped his bicep and moaned loudly every time Kageyama's thumb flicked over his head or every time his finger caught on the tip.

His legs began to shake a little as Hinata buried his head in Kageyama's chest. He opened his eyes and his eyes were immediately drawn to where Kageyama was pumping him fast. He whined loudly at the sight. However, Kageyama stopped suddenly. Hinata whimpered, but quickly widened his eyes as Kageyama's hand gripped his own and he moved their hands back to where they were intimately touching. Kageyama wrapped Hinata's hand around their cocks.

"Touch me, too," Kageyama groaned, and Hinata gulped as he tried to resume Kageyama's pace. He whimpered lowly as he watched his hand move up and down. It was nowhere near as fast as Kageyama had been pumping. Kageyama used his hand to raise Hinata's face from where his eyes were trained on their cocks. Their eyes closed as Kageyama kissed him sweetly before placing his hand over Hinata's, pumping hard and fast. 

Hinata began to moan uncontrollably as Kageyama basically did all the work. He felt heat rise up in his stomach. He pulled away from Kageyama's lips, saying,

"'Y-Yama... don't, I'll come--"

"Don't you want to come?"

Hinata buried his face in his boyfriend's chest again, blushing, "... I want your fingers."

"Huh?" Kageyama asked, even though he had heard him, "What'd you say?"

Hinata turned his face the other way, "You know what I said..."

"Say it again."

The orange-haired boy whined embarrassingly, "Please..."

"Please what?"

"I want your fingers..."

"You want my fingers...?" Kageyama hinted. Hinata whined.

"I want your fingers inside me... please..."

Kageyama hummed, unwrapping his hand from their cocks and turning Hinata around. Hinata was half under the water as it sprayed down on them, his hands on the shower wall. Kageyama bent down behind him.

Immediately, Kageyama began prodding his fingers at Hinata's hole. He circled around it, teasing his boyfriend. He spread his ass cheeks and allowed the water to slick up Hinata's hole and his fingers. Kageyama kissed one of Hinata's cheeks, nipping at it with his teeth.

"Tobio, please," Hinata whimpered.

"Okay, okay," Kageyama responded, and he slowly put one finger fully inside of Hinata. Hinata threw his head back and moaned. Kageyama instantly began to work it in and out, not waiting for Hinata to adjust to his long finger.

"M-More," Hinata moaned loudly, and Kageyama smirked. He added a second finger, scissoring at Hinata's insides, stretching him open. Hinata gasped loudly, closing his eyes and biting on his knuckle. Kageyama pumped his two fingers in him quickly, kissing at Hinata's cheek again.

"Kageyama," Hinata whined, "please, more..."

Kageyama added a final finger, and, without warning, began to pump fast inside him. Hinata moaned loudly, rocking back on his fingers. He gripped at the slippery wall, legs shaking. It wasn't long before Hinata was demanding,

"More, more!"

"What, a fourth?" Kageyama asked wildly. Hinata had never taken four fingers.

"N-No... I want..." Hinata gasped, moaning loudly, and then Kageyama understood. However, he teased,

"What, Hinata?" he smirked, "What do you want?"

"Oh god, 'Yama--"

"What? What do you want?"

Hinata choked, "You know what I want. Don't tease me, please..."

Kageyama pulled his fingers out all at once, standing up behind him. His cock was hit with hot water and he hissed a little, pumping himself. Tobio bent down a little, lining up his cock with Hinata's hole.

"Is this what you want? Hm?" Kageyama asked and Hinata moaned.

"Yes, yes, please--"

"Just like this?" Kageyama circled around his rim. This was his favorite thing to do, torment Hinata into saying dirty things to him and beg for what he wanted, "You just want me to rub on you like this?"

"P-Please, Tobio, just--"

"Just what?" Kageyama asked.

"Give it to me, please."

"Give you what?" 

Hinata whined in frustration, "Please fuck me, please, god, I want you inside me. Please put your big cock inside me, please--"

"Hm... I don't know," Kageyama pressed, "What was it you said earlier? 'No sex'?"

Hinata groaned, "I take it back, I take it back--"

"I don't know if you deserve it..." Kageyama continued, "First you try to ban sex, then you push me away and even refuse my kiss... I don't know..."

"Kageyama," Hinata cried, "I'm sorry, please fuck me. I want you so, so bad, I want you to fuck me. I'll never ban sex again, I want to kiss you every second of every day and I want your cock inside me all the time, it's so good, please stick your cock in me, 'Yama, please, I want it, I want you, I love you--"

Kageyama slammed all the way inside of Hinata and Hinata screamed. The stretch was wide and it hurt but Hinata cried out in relief.

"Fuck," Kageyama groaned, "the way you beg for it is so good... you're so fucking tight around me, god."

"Yeah..." Hinata breathed, feeling full.

Kageyama kissed the back of his neck, "I love you, Shouyou."

Hinata moaned loudly, loving the way his name sounded coming from Kageyama's mouth. 

"Tobio," he cried, "move, please move, give it to me hard--"

Kageyama groaned, pulling his hips back and gloriously slamming them back into Hinata's. Hinata practically screamed out, attempting to grip onto the slippery wall. Gripping onto his wet hips, Kageyama began to quickly fuck into his smaller boyfriend as their hips made loud, wet slapping sounds. Hinata moaned loudly every time Kageyama pushed into him all the way and Kageyama groaned into his ear. 

Hinata reached a hand up and began to tug at his own nipple. He squeezed at it and pinched it. It felt good as he rolled the bud in his fingers. Kageyama watched and cursed in his ear. Hinata tried to impossibly lick at his nipple, sticking his tongue out and wiggling it down towards his chest. He was distraught at not being able to reach, and Kageyama nearly came at the sight. He pulled out of Hinata, spinning him around quickly and picking him up by his hips. Hinata's legs immediately wrapped around Kageyama's, back hitting the sopping wet wall as his ankles locked behind his boyfriend's back. 

Wrapping his arms around Kageyama, Hinata ran a hand through Kageyama's wet hair. A bead of water made its way down his forehead and dripped off his face. Kageyama aimed his cock for Hinata's hole and they both moaned as Hinata sank down onto his cock. Kageyama immediately began thrusting his cock back into Hinata and the smaller of the two screamed out loudly, moaning wildly. Kageyama's lips latched around Hinata's nipple, gently biting at it and then sucking hard.

Hinata threw his head back and it hit the wall. He moaned loudly, eyes screwing shut as Kageyama's sucked and tugged harshly at the bud.

"Oh," Hinata moaned, "god... you're so strong, Tobio."

"Mm?" Kageyama said around Hinata's nipple.

"Yeah..." Hinata answered, "Your muscles are so big... and you can hold me up and fuck me against the wall so easily..."

Kageyama groaned, releasing Hinata's nipple as he fucked roughly into his smaller boyfriend. His hips slammed against Hinata with every thrust. Hinata pressed further,

"Do you like my tight hole, Tobio?"

Kageyama threw his head back, groaning loudly, "Fuck yeah."

"You do?"

"God, yeah," Kageyama said back, through clenched teeth, "Your hole is always so fucking tight... it's so warm. I love fucking you."

"Yeah," Hinata moaned, "it feels so good."

"Yeah?" Kageyama asked, "It feels good when I fuck you like this?" he kissed up Hinata's chin, "tell me how much you like it, baby."

"I love it," Hinata immediately responded, gasping as Kageyama hit his prostate, "I love your cock, Tobio, I love it so much. Fuck, I love when you're inside me. I feel so full."

Kageyama continued to fuck Hinata's hole, abusing his prostate as he responded, "I love being inside you. I love filling you up with my cock. Fuck, Shouyou."

Kageyama gripped at Hinata's ass, pulling him off the wall and allowing Hinata to fall into him. Their chests were pressed together and Hinata moaned loudly as Kageyama thrust hard into him as he held him. 

"I-I like it when you talk dirty to me," Hinata admitted, "god, it's so hot--"

"Yeah?" Kageyama asked, licking at his ear. "Fuck, I can't." he suddenly put Hinata down as he pulled his cock out of him. He turned off the shower water and Hinata whined sadly.

"Why did you stop?" he asked. Kageyama grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the shower.

"It's too hard to fuck you like this," he answered, "I can't get deep enough inside of you."

Hinata moaned at the statement and Kageyama's eyes snapped to him, "You want me to be deep inside of you?"

"Yes," Hinata hissed, "please, I want you in me, please--"

Kageyama pushed him down on his hands and knees on the bathroom floor, the two of them still dripping wet. Hinata immediately leaned down so his cheek was laying on his hand and his ass was high up in the air. Kageyama didn't hesitate to sink his cock back inside his boyfriend.

"Yes," he groaned, "fuck yeah." He grabbed Hinata's hips and began to pound harshly into him, gripping his ass cheeks apart and fucking him relentlessly. Hinata moaned wildly, practically shouting. 

"Oh god, oh yes--"

"Like that?" Kageyama asked, "I'm so deep inside you."

"Yeah, yeah, yes--" Hinata moaned, eyes closing as he gripped at the rug underneath him. His knees were getting seriously burned, but he didn't care. All he could feel was Kageyama's huge cock inside of him as it dragged in and out of him. His hole was stretched so wide. He could barely form any other words as Kageyama slammed inside of him.

Kageyama squeezed at his cheeks and hips and he worked his cock inside of his boyfriend. The tight heat felt so good around his throbbing cock.

"Holy shit," he moaned, "being inside of you is so good, baby."

"Oh god, Tobio--"

"Fuck, you're so good, you're so tight around me."

"Fuck me, fuck me, don't stop--" Hinata chanted.

"I'm gonna fuck you so fucking good, you're not gonna be able to fucking walk when I'm done with you--"

"Baby, don't--" Hinata whined, orgasm coming closer as Kageyama continued to speak hotly to him.

"Fuck, you like that? You're taking me so well, Shou. Fuck, I'm gonna fuck you again right after this, I'm gonna keep fucking you until you can't stand it. I'm gonna fuck you until your hole is so wide that it'll be able to take me fucking dry--"

"Tobio--Tobio, fuck I'm coming--"

"--fuck, I know you love this, asking for 'no sex' and then you go and fucking beg for my cock, you little slut--"

Hinata screamed loudly as Kageyama's next thrust had him coming hard. Kageyama continued to pound into his ass harshly, reaching a hand around to pump at Hinata's cock. He caught most of his boyfriend's come on his hand. Hinata moaned loudly as he slowly finished his orgasm, panting hard and Kageyama continued to fuck into him furiously. His raven-haired boyfriend bent over him, reaching his hand out until it was next to Hinata's head.

"Fuck, lick it."

Hinata grabbed Kageyama's wrist and began to drag his tongue across his fingers, lapping up his own cum. He nipped at Kageyama's skin, wincing a little as Kageyama worked his cock in and out of him. Kageyama groaned when Hinata began to suck on his index finger and came hard inside of his smaller boyfriend, hips stilling as he shot his cum deep inside of Hinata's walls. Hinata moaned lowly as his boyfriend's cum painted his inner walls.

Kageyama slipped soggily out of Hinata's ass and they both fell over. Kageyama laid on his back as he pulled Hinata on top of him, not wanting him to lay on the hard bathroom floor. Hinata panted harshly on top of him, hair dripping water onto Kageyama's body. Kageyama rubbed circles on Hinata's back as they came down from their highs.

The orange-haired boy hummed and gripped at Kageyama's bicep as cum leaked out of his ass. Kageyama was playing with the smaller boy's hair when he was asked,

"'Yama?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry I refused you today... I was embarrassed."

"I know, baby."

"I'm really sorry..."

"I know you are. It's okay."

Kageyama smiled weakly down at Hinata. Hinata kissed his boyfriend's ab.

"I love you, Tobio. I love you a lot."

Kageyama leaned his head back, smiling and breathing lowly. "I love you, too, my Shouyou."

Hinata's heart sped up. He grinned into his boyfriend's chest.

"Tobio?"

"Hm?"

"I think we need another shower..."

Kageyama laughed loudly, scooping his boyfriend up into his arms. 

"You got that right."


End file.
